


Steal

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 盾A冬O，无逆无拆（保证绝对没有任何拆cp，队长和佩姬纯友情），HE，吧唧哥哥玛丽苏，女性化。有很多三观不正。少量寡鹰。存在对美队1的过度脑补，过度发挥，纯言情画风，狗血小言，含足量肉。现代剧情接美队2。全体OOC。会有《小白领》主角尼尔和彼得客串，不会涉及小白领的其他人物和剧情，如果没看过小白领的亲们只要把他们当成破案率很高的警察就好。《睡莲》的梗来自 @小猫钓鱼 太太的《睡莲》,我爱《睡莲》，向太太致敬！（这里设定战争时允许有一技之长的男性Omega入伍，比如擅长枪法、机械、炸\药等等，巴基因为枪法出众而入伍。但女性Omega禁止参军。以及男性Omega是双性，只能怀孕不能让别人怀孕）





	Steal

**Author's Note:**

> 盾A冬O，无逆无拆（保证绝对没有任何拆cp，队长和佩姬纯友情），HE，吧唧哥哥玛丽苏，女性化。有很多三观不正。少量寡鹰。  
> 存在对美队1的过度脑补，过度发挥，纯言情画风，狗血小言，含足量肉。现代剧情接美队2。  
> 全体OOC。
> 
> 会有《小白领》主角尼尔和彼得客串，不会涉及小白领的其他人物和剧情，如果没看过小白领的亲们只要把他们当成破案率很高的警察就好。
> 
> 《睡莲》的梗来自 @小猫钓鱼 太太的《睡莲》,我爱《睡莲》，向太太致敬！  
> （这里设定战争时允许有一技之长的男性Omega入伍，比如擅长枪法、机械、炸\药等等，巴基因为枪法出众而入伍。但女性Omega禁止参军。以及男性Omega是双性，只能怀孕不能让别人怀孕）

楔子

醒来的一个月之后，他出现在她的疗养院。

这一个月里他看望了佩姬，还有咆哮突击队唯一在世的杜根。

佩姬住在神盾局保护下的高级疗养院，室内有花香，窗户看得见人工湖。床边都是下属和儿孙送来的鲜花和礼品。

杜根退役后和妻子共同经营祖父留下的农场，曾孙们在马厩和鸡棚附近捉迷藏，吃晚饭时叽叽喳喳的围在他身边跟他合影。史蒂夫受到了热情款待，牛排、蜂蜜蛋糕和苹果酒全部是农场自产。

旧相识都有了好的归宿和美满的晚年，他很是欣慰。

直到他看到了绿森林疗养院里监\牢一般的铁门。

医护人员一直在用自以为隐蔽的方式打量他，每个人看他的眼神都好像他是一只突然冲进人类世界的珍奇动物。

“来探望谁？”

“蕾贝卡·巴恩斯。”

在听到那个名字的瞬间，他看到护\士不可置信的挑\起眉，狐疑的打量他。

他心里忽然产生不好的预感。

“她出什么事了吗？”

护\士把登记簿推过去。

“先做个登记吧。”

他拿起笔，然后看到了登记簿上的名头——绿森林精神病院。

“她从1965年起就住在这里了。”

护\士一边浏览电脑上的记录一边说：

“除了你，没有别的探访记录。”

这时另外一个年轻护工靠过来。接待护\士跟她搭话，

“嘿，杰西卡，巴恩斯怎么样？”

史蒂夫听到了轻蔑的哼声，

“还能怎么样，逢人就说见到了她哥\哥，烦死我了——她家人不早就死\光了吗？”

史蒂夫手里的笔断成两截。

“她的丈夫呢？孩子呢？”

年轻的护工用看白\痴的眼神看了他一眼：

“呵，谁愿意跟一个疯\子结婚？”

 

他在三楼的房间里看到了蕾贝卡。

她佝偻着身\子，蜷缩在病床\上，手臂干枯得像树枝，白头发又脏又乱。

似乎只是一年\前，她还是他笔下精致漂亮的小公主。

在看到他的一瞬间，蕾贝卡睁大了眼睛，绿眼珠好像重新年轻一般，绽放出光彩。

“史蒂夫！”她跳下病床，像小女孩似的光着脚跑过来扑到他怀里。

“我就知道、我就知道你会回来……你们都会回来……”

她拉他进房间坐下，自己在乱糟糟的床头柜翻来翻去，然后找出一根柠檬味棒\棒糖，颤巍巍的递给他。

刹那，史蒂夫百感交集。

蕾贝卡突然抓\住他的手，枯木一般的手指牢牢的扣住他的手腕。

“史蒂夫，听我说，我哥\哥还活着！”

史蒂夫猛地一抖。

他是唯一一个亲眼看到巴基阵亡的人。那列火车的呼啸声永远地刻在了他的脑子里，世间过了七十年，而对他来说不过两个月。

“贝卡……”他感觉情绪堵在喉\咙，“巴基已经……我很抱歉没能保护好他……”

蕾贝卡好像听不进话：

“不——史蒂夫！我看到他了、亲眼看到他了！我知道那是他——他还叫我'小公主'……这么多年没人愿意相信我……”

她紧紧的抓\住他的手，眼睛里满是绝望和眼泪。

“史蒂夫、他被魔鬼抓\走了！你要救他！求求你救救他！”

尖\叫\声引得一群医生护\士冲进病房，把她按在病床\上绑起来——

“准备电击！”

“住手——”史蒂夫想要护住蕾贝卡。

护\士愤怒的对他吼：“她有癫狂症，外行人别碍事！”

蕾贝卡不停发出凄厉的惨叫：

“我亲眼看到他了——我亲眼见到他了——你要救他——史蒂夫、他被魔鬼抓\走了！求求你救救他——我看到哥\哥了！！”

 

第一章

九月二十八日夜。

他在洗手间看到了一个人。

那个人背对着他，上身穿着深蓝西装，两条修\长的腿和圆\润的翘\臀在黑色紧身裤里充满视觉冲击力。

平淡的宴会立时被他抛到脑后。

那个人似乎根本没有察觉有人进来，正在全神贯注的打电\话，浑身上下毫无防备的散发出Omega甜美的香味。

“……听着，那是我的东西……不！你不能把那个小骚\货带回家！……可是你说过你爱我！史蒂夫……”

伍德听见他发出细细软\软的哭声，像一只小老鼠抓得他心里痒痒。

“……那我今\晚怎么办？你不能…！喂？喂！”

年轻人沮丧的挂了电\话，转过身来。

这一刻伍德的心漏了一个节拍。那是个多么漂亮的Omega，略长的棕发沿着右侧脸颊垂下来，一双含泪的绿眼睛分外惹人怜爱，他看到伍德的瞬间为自己刚刚在陌生人面前的失态羞涩起来，下意识的舔\了一下樱桃色的唇。

Omega上身的深蓝色西装完全敞开，里面是一件大V字领黑纱透\视装，白\皙胸\部的轮廓若隐若现。

“抱歉。”Omega有点怕生的低下头，抬手把半长的头发挽到了耳后。

洁白光滑的颈项上面，腺体依然完好得像处子。

“该抱歉的是我，听到了你的电\话，男友吗？”

Omega苦笑起来，“应该说，前男友。”

“他听起来像个混\蛋。美\人，你值得更好的。”

“谢谢。”Omega自嘲的耸耸肩，“我今\晚可要露宿街头了。”

“如果你不介意的话，今\晚我可以为你提\供住处。”

Omega瞪大了那双鹿一般纯真美丽的眼睛，“天啊，您不必……”

“不会，正好我有个空房间。”

“太麻烦您了，我可以在附近找一个汽车旅馆。三公里外的那家很便宜。”

“独身的Omega？你知道，最近治安可不太好。我的职责就是为市民排忧解难。”

Omega似乎意识到了什么，脸上浮现出惊讶的表情，“天啊，市长先生！这、这真是我的荣幸。”

“你叫什么名字？虽然我不介意一直叫你‘美\人’。”

他看见Omega脸庞泛起红晕，“詹姆斯。我叫詹姆斯。”

他们一路走出了宴会厅，来到车上时伍德迫不及待的把Omega搂进了怀里，摸上半露在外面勾人的胸\部。

司机一言不发的降下了隔音玻璃，向市长郊区的秘密别墅开过去。这几乎成了惯例，很多漂亮的男性Omega都曾在别墅里的卧室过夜，而市长夫人完全不知情。

伍德吮\吸年轻人的侧颈，让美\人在他怀里喘息。

耳鬓厮\磨的时候詹姆斯在伍德的耳边呻\吟着出声：

“有一件事我想告诉你。”

伍德正忙着把手伸进他的衣服里，然后忽然感觉到了异常。一种认知让他瞬间冒出冷汗。

那双楚楚可怜的绿瞳刹那露\出极寒本色。

“你结婚了，不该随便带omega回家。”

细小的金属声在轿车车身里响起，随后车子在人迹罕至的林间公路熄了火。

司机正准备下车检\查，巨大的爆裂声在他耳边炸开，一条金属手臂像怪物一样击碎隔音板，从他脸侧蹿出来，下一瞬间死死的扼住他的脖子。

伍德清楚的听见了骨头碎裂的声音，几秒钟之后，冬兵收回沾满血的机械手，盯视他。

“apws44122804在哪？”

 

“——巴基！”

史蒂夫从噩梦中惊醒。

身边的人马上爬起来，关切的问：

“史蒂夫，怎么了？”

语气和当年在布鲁克林时“发烧了吗”、“哪里不舒服”一模一样。

他一把将对方搂在怀里。

他太想念这个感觉了，好像想了足足一个世纪。

“巴基，我梦见、梦见你……”

虽然噩梦中惊悸的感觉还残留在身上，但内容已经忘记了。

怀里的人低低的笑起来，揽住他的后背，轻轻\抚\摸。

“我都回来半年了，你还做这种梦……天啊，我在你梦里死了几回了？——我真该为此揍你。”

“只要你留在我身边，我愿意付出一切。”

“那只是个噩梦，史蒂夫，我就在这，哪里都不去。快睡吧，天都要亮了。”

他们重新躺下。

“不过为了惩罚你半夜吵醒我，明天早餐你做。”

史蒂夫仍然紧紧抱住巴基不放手。只有嘴上不服输。

“本来也都是我做早餐。”

“那我要抢你的苹果派。”

“嗯哼，苹果派……”

然后他睁开眼睛。

怀里空空如也。

房间里只有一个人生活的痕迹。

史蒂夫抬手捂住眼睛。

数不清是第几次梦见失而复得。

然后每天早晨一次又一次的失望。

他有四倍自控力，能控\制自己的行为、语言、欲\望，甚至思想，但偏偏控\制不了梦。

那是他无可否认却刻意忽视的隐秘渴望。

他希望巴基回来，甚至留在他身边。

现在全世界都在寻找冬兵——据史蒂夫所知连神盾局也不例外——他必须在所有乱七八糟的组\织之前找到巴基，把他带回家。处在他的保护之下，那些另有所图的人别想碰巴基一根手指。

洗漱完毕，他推开通往客厅的门。

又立刻关上。

门外响起了一声口哨。

史蒂夫红着脸找出一件T恤穿上，默默的庆幸自己身上是一条运\动长裤而不是仅有四角裤。

对于现代女性的开放程度——并不是觉得女性解\放不好——只是对于会扑上来从精神或肉\体上调\戏他的女性，他永远适应不良。

接着他重新打开门。

“莎伦……”

在一群特工面前，他的门锁只能是装饰，就算莎伦自己撬不开，娜塔莎也总能神不知鬼不觉的弄到他的钥匙加以备份。他曾想求助托尼，装一个高级的门锁，但博士委婉的告诉他娜塔莎和托尼正在打赌看谁先能帮助莎伦爬上他的床。

“早晨好，Cap。”金发美\女甜\蜜的笑起来。

桌子上有新鲜出炉的热狗、华夫饼和咖啡，还有一盒冷掉的苹果派。

他的心微微疼了一下。

注意到他的目光所及，莎伦笑着说：“我刚买回来的，喜欢吃苹果派吗？”

“谢谢你，莎伦。你真的不必如此。你是一位年轻的女士，像卡特特工一样优秀，你值得更好的人，我真的不希望因为我而影响到你……”

“现在是二十一世纪，队长，”莎伦打断他。他们用这句话解释一切不可思议的现象。

“如果哪个家伙因为我偶尔给你带早餐而质疑我的名誉，我就……”

她一边温柔的笑起来一边做了一个凶\残的手势。

史蒂夫不做声了。

莎伦看了看他沉默的样子，又补充道：

“是姑妈让我照顾你，她说她错过了你的一生很遗憾，希望我能照顾好你。”

史蒂夫轻轻叹息。

“谢谢。”

女朋友这张牌永远对美国队长好用。

沉默再次降临。

手\机铃\声忽然响起。

莎伦尴尬的看了一眼史蒂夫，然后接起来。

只有几秒钟，她的脸色就变得苍白。

放下电\话，她匆匆拿起手包。

“抱歉，我得走了。”

她看起来像是受到了惊吓，鉴于特工都是受过专\业训练，事情一定比看起来严重得多。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用！”

她回答得太快了。

然后她马上露\出柔\软的笑容。

“抱歉，Cap，是CIA的任务，需要保密。”

然后她匆忙的跑出了门。

十几分钟后，电视的声音吸引了史蒂夫的注意力。

“昨夜纽约市市长遭不明身份人\士袭\击，不幸死亡……”

 

（神盾局特工的Skye客串，不知道的看官可以理解为科尔森派来的助手，不影响剧情）

纽约FBI分\局为昨夜市长谋杀案忙得不可开交之时接到了一通电\话。

电\话来自华盛顿高层，彼得做好了被上司质问市长案的心理准备，然而高层对此只字未提，而是要求他们尽快破获另外一件案子。

那是他们最手到擒来的艺术品盗窃案——来自史密森尼博物馆。

“这不对劲，”尼尔说。

彼得往往是他们中直觉更灵敏的那个，但对司法体\系近乎盲目的信奉让他的第六感失灵。他看着尼尔，示意他讲下去。

但是他们看到了失主走进办公室。

眼前的亚裔女士——或者少\女更贴切——可能不到二十岁，穿着背带牛仔裤和印着夸张字母的连帽衫，看起来就像一个大学\生或者高中生。

很难想象华盛顿高层特意为她打来电\话。

女孩直接走进彼得的办公室，和他握手，“你好，博尔克特工，卡夫瑞先生，我能叫你们彼得和尼尔吗？”

自我介绍直接省去了。彼得和尼尔互相对视一眼，心照不宣。

“我叫Skye。”

你真该换个人给你做化名，尼尔这样想，同时对斯凯露\出真诚的笑容。他从女孩的笑容里感受到了和自己相似的东西。

“我的老板很忙，所以代\表他来这里。”说着，斯凯打开了手中的文件夹递过去。

“《睡莲》？”

“这幅作品是他之前在拍卖会上花5000美金买下的，现在提\供给博物馆展出。但是今早失窃。”

尼尔凑过来扫了一眼照片。

“是仿品。”

这句话引得彼得和斯凯同时不可思议的看着他，好像尼尔才是匪夷所思的那个。

他不得不再次扫了一眼加以确认，

“确实是仿品。”

除却青涩的笔触，些微色差，尺寸大小等诸多太过明显的因素之外，他还在画作的角落里发现了SR的字样——工工整整，规规矩矩，光\明磊落的签在右下角。

谁会千方百计的潜入戒备森严的史密森尼博物馆偷一件仿品呢。

“当然，卡夫瑞先生。”斯凯挑\起眉，一遍翻文件一遍继续道，“我带来了一些信件作为参考，同样属于我的老板。”

在那些信件的照片上，尼尔意识到SR所代\表的含义——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。但是同时他确定自己从来没有听过这样一位画家、雕刻家或者文学家。他又把范围扩大到了音乐家和天文学家，依旧一无所获。

“那幅画是仿品。”他突然翻回刚才的照片，斩钉截铁。

“这我们知道——”

“不，那幅画不是出自史蒂夫·罗杰斯之手。”

“什么？！”

“签\名不符，‘SR’不是他的笔迹。”尼尔扁扁嘴，看上去有些调皮——这样的一幅画可值不了一万美金，在街边几十块就买的到。

潜入博物馆偷窃二次仿品的窃贼、华盛顿高层的电\话、身份保密的失主、叫假名的代\理人——对彼得来说，足够有趣了。

“啊哦，”斯凯倒是并没有表现出过多的震\惊，耸耸肩，“Boss要心碎了。”

 

进入史密森尼博物馆的一刻，扑面而来的爱\国气息和怀旧主\义让尼尔皱起眉头。

“存心看我笑话，哈？”他瞪着彼得。

SR——Steven Rogers——Captain American——他能在画家文学家甚至音乐家之中想到这个名字就有鬼了。

后者没有笑，但得意之色洋溢在眉眼之间。

“你没有学好高中历\史怨我？”

尼尔只能扁扁嘴，跟着彼得走进现场。

放置《睡莲》的展台四周遍布成块成块的碎片——防弹玻璃做的护罩被整个扯掉，夸张的撕碎，碎片落得到处都是，好像经历了一场小型爆\炸。

其他展品完好无损，一粒灰尘都没沾上，似乎这个奇怪的窃贼都没有瞧上它们一眼，直接取走了最中\央的目标。

博物馆的保安回忆，昨晚后半夜警报和监控忽然失效，他在检\查电路时发现了用来断电的黑匣子，同时听到了声响，他马上恢复了警报和监控，但是这时罪犯已经逃走了，前后不超过四分钟。

彼得蹲下\身，疑惑的检\查防弹玻璃的碎片，思考究竟是何种工具能够破\坏得如此彻底——鉴于周围并没有火\药的痕迹。

市长伍德谋杀案忽然闪过大脑。

他想起车子上被什么东西利落穿透的隔音板。

而且两件案子同样没有影像，没有指纹，没有目击者。案发时间也足够罪犯往返于两个现场。

The Ghost。

这种假设让彼得不由自主的打了个冷战。

 

尼尔慢慢的走到远处，仔细观察完好无损的其他展品。史蒂夫·罗杰斯的画基本都是素描，彩色的非常少见，而油画只有《睡莲》一幅。题材从自然景物的花草树木到布鲁克林的大街小巷，阳光下的战友，拿冰淇淋的孩子，全部都是生活中随处可见的细节，处处透露\出主人光\明磊落的内心。

突然，一幅不寻常的画吸引了他的目光。

那是一位穿长裙的美丽女孩，头顶斜戴一顶欧式圆形礼帽，大大的帽檐盖住了头发和一部分脸颊。她俯卧在床\上望着画者，尽情展现曼妙玲珑的曲线，摄人心魄的双眸流淌出千缕柔情。

对上那双饱含浓烈爱意的眼睛，尼尔甚至感觉自己心跳加速了。

他好像透过七十年的岁月、用史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼睛感受到了画中美\人的热烈燃\烧的爱情，让整个画作都有生命似的鲜活起来。

在无数景色和人物肖像中，只有这一副充满私人情感，甚至带上了些许令人浮想联翩的情\色。

“《Beauty in red》”斯凯忽然出声，“这是佩姬·卡特。”

尼尔凑近了防护罩开始细致观察，“这幅也是AC（斯凯有时会如此称呼自己的老板）的？” 

“这不算什么。他还收藏了队长为卡特女士准备的求婚戒指，就在那边，他自己偷着戴了很久，以为我们不知道。”斯凯暗示性的比了比左手无名指。

尼尔没有接她打趣的话，“希望他为‘她’买了保险——这幅是仿品。”

“什、什么？！”斯凯挑\起一边的眉毛，不可置信的瞪着他。

“纸质不对，当年可没有这种纸。”尼尔停下解释转头面向斯凯，轻轻的一笑，“那么，你说的戒指在哪里？”

斯凯无视了帅哥充满魅力的一笑，嘴巴张成了一个大大的0型。

“……但愿老板不会晕过去。”

 

（据咆哮突击队回忆，当卡特特工一袭红裙出现在酒馆里的时候，所有的男人都被震住了，虽然不像Omega拥有令人神魂颠倒的香味，但依然惊为天人。她有一顶和画中相同的欧式礼帽，在日后的照片里也证实斜戴帽子是她特有的习惯。毫无疑问，在现存于世的众多物品中，只有《Beauty in red》与美国队长的私人感情直接相关，因此也显得非常特别，队长在这里展现了作为一个普通的青年对美丽女友的爱，还有身为青年Alpha对恋人的欲\望。教科书上圣洁的美国队长褪\下了神化的光环，此刻他只是思慕恋人的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。）

尼尔把《美国队长画作分析》翻到下一页，上面是《红衣女\郎》和佩姬·卡特年轻时照片的对比图，还有她的长裙和帽子的照片。

帽子和裙子并不是一模一样，在细节上有很多出入，然而整体差别不大，很可能是史蒂夫在回忆中作画，与现实产生了细微差别。

但是尼尔发现了一个问题。虽然有欧式遮阳帽遮挡，但是几乎没有头发从帽檐下露\出来，更没有头发垂下的阴影。不知是不是在匆忙中作画，忘记加上了卡特那一头浓\密的披肩发。

尼尔把画拿近了仔细观察。

他看到帽子下有类似头发的笔触——发梢从帽子下探出一小段，但是非常的短，以至于难以发觉。

也就是说，不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯忘了加上长发，而是画中人本就是短发。

“开小差？”彼得端着两杯咖啡站在他的桌子前。

尼尔耸耸肩，不再继续思考，而是伸个懒腰接过咖啡，对彼得露\出灿烂的笑容：

“我在补习‘高中历\史’。”

“《睡莲》只不过是个烟雾弹，”

这点他们都看出来了，窃贼故意把防弹玻璃破\坏得非常彻底来分散别人的注意力，而用仿制纪\念品替换掉的《红衣女\郎》和戒指才是他（或她）的目标。

彼得走向会\议室，一边比划手势示意尼尔跟上。

“《红衣女\郎》和戒指都与佩姬·卡特有关，我让人查过了所有佩姬·卡特的子嗣和其他亲属，清\白得很。”

“也许罪犯只是她的粉丝。这可不容易定位。”

关上会\议室的门，彼得面向尼尔却没有看他，深吸一口气，才望向那双水晶似的湖蓝色\眼睛：

“我感觉这案子和市长谋杀案很像。”

“你怀疑是同一个人？”市长谋杀案有尼尔最不想回忆的犯罪现场，刑\讯逼供后杀\人，血迹和残肢，惨不忍睹。但是博物馆盗窃和这似乎完全没有关系。

“没有目击者，没有指纹脚印，监控也什么都没拍到。我也只是怀疑。”

凶手没有留下\任何有用的线索，White Collar组给他取代号“Ghost”，就像能穿墙而过无影无踪的幽\灵。

尼尔忽然不说话了，湖蓝色的眼睛装作漫不经心的环视一周，然后落回了彼得身上：

“我之前跟你说过不对劲。”

彼得点头，表示愿闻其详。

“我们是纽约精英组破案率最高的搭档，发生了市长遇刺这么大的事情，但却在关键时刻把我们调走，去调\查区区一万美金的仿品失窃？”

“……有人想掩盖市长遇刺的真\相。这个人甚至能够左右华盛顿总\部的决定。”彼得感觉背后发冷，“但两者的作案手法太像了。”

“想不明白的是他——如果真的是Ghost的话——为什么要盗窃博物馆。”

彼得苦笑：“那可能正是我们需要查明的。”

尼尔拍拍彼得的肩膀。

“他盗窃了博物馆，而这给了我们机会。”

彼得立刻看着他，尼尔挑挑眉，自信一笑，

“假装我们没有发现失窃的《红衣女\郎》和戒指，做一个假身份，在道上放出消息说我们手上的《睡莲》才是正品。”

“同时暗中调\查那两件展品的特殊之处。”

“对，而且拿到假货的人肯定不甘心。如果是他已经脱手，我们可以从买家追查——我刚刚问了些道上的朋友，让他们盯着《睡莲》。目前还没有消息。”

“那么他会主动出现。”

这一对精英组的最佳搭档默契的相视而笑。

然后彼得睁大眼睛，露\出小孩子一样兴\奋的神情，“要不要去‘调\查’它们真正的主人？”

“……你是终于有个正当理由去找美国队长要签\名了吗？”

 

就像喜欢洋基队一样，彼得崇拜美国队长这件事尼尔一点也不意外。

他正坐在彼得的车里读每一件展品的资料。也许被偷换了的不止《红衣女\郎》和戒指。

（佩姬·卡特收下了队长的求婚戒指，但不到半个月，队长就坠机沉入冰海，从此有情人阴阳相隔，悲痛的佩姬将戒指和队长的遗物收在一处，战争结束捐献给美国队长纪\念馆，后几经周折，现由史密森尼博物馆展出。）

尼尔皱起眉头，这个故事简直漏洞百出。

下一页是美国队长的童年好友巴基·巴恩斯的简介。咆哮突击队的每个人都有些许个人物品的展出，但只有“美国队长的童年好友”什么都没留下，甚至现在也很少有人能够记住他，更不要说提起。

“我快要相信阴\谋论了。”尼尔摇摇头，“这里写的东西根本说不通。”

“哪一段？”

“佩姬·卡特，巴基·巴恩斯。”

“巴恩斯是个Omega，还……”彼得尝试重新措辞，父辈们提到巴恩斯的时候用的都不是什么褒义词——他在军\队里放浪形骸，后来又成了霍华德·史塔克的露水情人，以七十年\前对军\队Omega的标准来看，实在难登大雅之堂。近些年Omega人\权解\放，博物馆才允许有关他的只言片语出现。

看着彼得迟迟没下文，尼尔说：“别歧\视Omega。”

“我没有。只是想说当年军\队里Omega的地位很低。军\队设有专门的委\员会，每个月都要对Omega进行审\查和评估，十几年\前才取消。很难想七十年\前怎么样。”

“能进军\队的Omega都是有一技之长，他肯定有过人之处，Alpha都比不了的。”

“然而还是受到管\制和歧\视。”

“所以就算为国捐躯了也什么都不许留下？”尼尔叹一口气，“知道吗，我开始同情他了。”

话题至此，彼得瞧了一眼尼尔——他至今都不知道尼尔是什么属性，有时候像A，时而像B，还有几次闻起来跟O一样，但又都不像真的。似乎知道他在想什么，尼尔回以骗子狡猾的笑容。

不过无所谓，彼得满不在乎的想，现在可是21世纪，管他什么属性肤色性别。

 

 

撕心裂肺的惨叫，像来自地狱——这里就是地狱。

巴基看着卡洛下士被绑在试验台上，挣扎得身\体都扭曲了成可怕的弧度，一刻不停的惨叫。那是107团能歌善舞的小子，长了一张漂亮的脸。而现在那张漂亮的脸肿大变形，两只眼珠鼓出好像随时会掉出来，在转动看向巴基、目光相接的一刻，噗的一声，两只眼珠活生生爆裂，剩下两个血窟窿直勾勾的瞪着他。

矮小的侏儒科学家对他狞笑，

“轮到你了，巴恩斯中士。”

一把寒光闪闪的巨斧向他迎面劈来。

……

巴基猛地坐起来，耳边是心脏疯狂的聒噪。

天还没亮，帐篷里黑乎乎一片，一米之外，另一张床\上的人几乎只剩下了轮廓，只有那头金发发出微弱但温暖的光。

波尔扎诺深秋的寒意让他迅速清\醒。

史蒂夫还在睡，他白天很累，他不能吵醒他。

巴基下了床，拿起军大衣披在身上，左腕刺痛，让他这个动作有些笨拙，接着走出帐篷。

夜色浓重，距离天亮还有很久。他打开怀表看了看时间，现在凌晨三\点。

噩梦如同鬼魂，夜夜纠缠不休。

但最骇人的真\相是，那并不是噩梦。他亲眼见到了卡洛下士眼珠爆开，安托尔浑身通红冒着蒸汽，被自己的体\液活活煮熟了。接下来就轮到他了。每一秒就像一年那么漫长而煎熬，而他在实验室被折磨了整整一个星期。

巴基掏出一支烟含在嘴里。

他不怎么吸烟，但现在没别的什么可以放松。他连续打了七八次火都失败了，期间左手一直在抖。他曾是107步兵团最出色的狙击手，创下的记录至今无人能及，然而现在却握不稳一只打火机。

左腕时不时会刺痛，他第一千次提醒自己：伤口已经愈合了。

而不去想背后代\表的含义。

九头蛇的人\体实验彻底改变了他，他不再一腔热血无\所\畏\惧，他被打碎了。

然而有个小子却不知死活的来到了战场，让他不得不把所有的碎片捡起来，勉强粘起来，假装一切安好。

没有他，谁会照顾他呢，谁会看好他的后背呢。他怎么能放他一个人没命的往前冲呢。

但是在内心深处他清楚的知道，这一切都是他的一厢情愿，史蒂夫是所有人的超级英雄，再也不是他的布鲁克林小个子，他所有的担忧和关心在超级英雄面前都是那么的多余而可笑，史蒂夫再也、再也不需要他了。但是他仍然单方面的紧紧跟上，假装对方还需要自己，依仗“童年好友”的身份霸占他身边的一席之地，不愿让位。

过去他拒绝了无数出身名门的Alpha，作为Omega守身了二十多年指望那个小个子开窍，却等来了他变成超级英雄，和心仪的美\女特工出双入对。

他没有跟任何人提起噩梦、频繁的失眠和发\抖的手，甚至逃掉了身\体检\查和心理评估——他知道，一旦做了评估，他就会被送回后方，再也不能留在史蒂夫身边。

巴基深深吸了一口气，深秋湿\漉\漉的寒气深入肺部，低温让他镇定下来。

他转身回到帐篷，掀开帘子的一刻顿住了。

史蒂夫已经起床了，那双蓝眼睛在黑夜里像宝石一般明亮，在那样的目光下他内心所有的秘密似乎都无从遁形——

“你醒的很早，巴基。”

接着，他露\出和布鲁克林时期一模一样的幽默笑容，把发\抖的手藏在军大衣下：

“我可是等不及要去踢纳\粹的屁\股了，队长。”


End file.
